Food
Squirrels, in both real life and the fictional canon, eat many different kinds of food. They mostly eat plants or plants' seeds, rather than meat.https://www.whatdosquirrelseat.org/ However, they can eat small insects if they can't find fruits or nuts. They also get water from many different sources, including creeks,Revealed in Into the Dark, page 97 rivers, and ponds.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 36 Key = Fruit = Nuts = Insects = Vegetables = Grains = Seeds = Other Food Acorns * In Into the Dark, several groups of squirrels go acorn-hunting, including Sky, Chestnut, and Aspen on the south side of the riverRevealed in Into the Dark, page 161 as well as Finch and Robin on the north side.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 90 * Raven's nest is mentioned to be covered with exotic things including interesting acorns.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 5 * Finch remembers that she and Acorn would always be eating acorns when they lived with Violet.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 102 * An acorn is used as anti-Maple propaganda.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 43 Almonds * In Into the Dark, when Finch and Robin are eating lunch with Mushroom, Finch chooses an almond from Mushroom's extensive food stores.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 100 * Finch remembers that Violet never let her have almonds, even though the latter ate them all the time. Berries * Raven mentions that he has berries in his tree that may not be edible.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 7 * Snow gives Sky berries after she is injured falling off the Great Oak, saying that the sugar should help her.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 15 * Finch notes that the central tree in the Village North of the River has berries in it.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 95 Strawberries * When walking along the creek on the North Side of the River, Finch eats a lot of wild strawberries.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 113 Cheese * Robin notes that it comes from the seed place.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 96 * Mushroom has a cheese collection that he is very proud of.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 127 Violet notes that it smells foul. Eggs Sparrows' * Robin mentions that one time, a squirrel brought back a sparrow egg from the seed place. Whether squirrels ate it or not is unclear. Grapes * Robin mentions that Mushroom is one of the best food collectors on the north side of the river and that he has tasted grapes before.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 100 Mushroom states that the humans once put out cut grapes in the seed place.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 101 Hazelnuts * Finch notes that the central tree in the Village North of the River has hazelnuts in it.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 95 Honey * Raven mentions that he has a little bit of honey that he "sto-- borrowed from the medic."Revealed in Into the Dark, page 7 (He was probably going to say "stole" before he cut himself off.) This implies that honey has a medicinal purpose as well. Lettuce * Robin mentions that the seed place contains lettuce.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 96 Millet * Emerald uses it in her soup.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 35 Violet says it is soggy. Peanuts *In Into the Dark, when Finch is running out of the tunnel under the central tree, a peanut drops onto her head.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 137 *Contrary to popular belief, squirrels actually have difficulties digesting peanuts, and so they are not as common a food as other nuts, like acorns. Squirrels do know about them well, as evidenced by Peanut being the name of the medic, but they do not eat them unless out of necessity. Seaweed * Raven mentions that he has bits of seaweed, and comments that they smell good.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 7 Suet * Mushroom, who collects all kinds of exotic foods, enjoys this food a lot. He mentions that it is hard to get from the seed place because of the blue jays and woodpeckers trying to get it too, but that "it is so worth it."Revealed in Into the Dark, page 101 He tries to get both FinchRevealed in Into the Dark, page 101 and VioletRevealed in Into the Dark, page 129 to try it, but they both refuse. Sunflower Hearts * Emerald uses sunflower hearts in her soup. Violet says that nobody likes them. Sunflower Seeds * Raven says that sunflower seeds are the "helianthus dispersing reproductive structures," which is pretty much a fancy way of saying sunflower seeds.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 67 * Robin mentions that the seed place has sunflower seeds.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 96 Walnuts * Finch notes that there are walnuts stored in the central tree of the Village North of the River. * Finch again remembers Violet never offering her walnuts. Water * Snow is collecting water in a makeshift acorn-bowl from a puddle, to bring to the injured and sick squirrels, before she is attacked and kidnapped by Emerald. * Water obviously is of great importance in the story in other ways—- squirrels often dip their paws in water to clean them. The river dividing the two communities can be ridden on log-rafts, as seen when Finch and Robin do so. Dishes Soup * Emerald enjoys to cook it, and made it for the squirrels that helped the injured after the fire. Violet says that no one likes it. References Category:Objects